


I Accidentally Wrote Over 2k Words Of Smut

by yuionass (knottedprince)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blowjobs, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Dirty Talk, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Embarrassed Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Eros! Yuuri, Heat Sex, Hung Katsuki Yuuri, I literally never write sex dialogue so the dirty talk is probably rlly badly done, Implied First Time, Infertility, Kinky Victor, Knotting, Lots Of Tongue Action, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg is mentioned in 1 sentence but its not in the fic at all, Multiple Orgasms, Needy Victor Nikiforov, Nesting, Noisy Bottom Victor, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Really Long Smut, Rimming, Scratching, eating ass, small dick victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedprince/pseuds/yuionass
Summary: It's literally. A shitty intro, over 2k words of filth. Victor is in heat and Yuuri bones him. This is just... really badly written. its a piece of garbage





	

“Y....Yuuri?”

 Yuuri lifted his head at the sound of Victor calling his name. He was sitting in bed reading, and it was quite late.

“Are you awake? If you don’t want to be bothered I can leave,” said Victor, and Yuuri frowned. That didn’t seem like a very Victor thing to say, and he felt mildly concerned.

“I’m awake, just hang on,” he called, getting out of bed to pull on pants and spray deodorant around his room. It was likely he and Victor were both alphas, but they hadn’t revealed their secondary genders to one another yet and Yuuri didn’t want the scent of him which saturated his room to reveal as much to Victor and potentially put him off. Yuuri gave himself a quick sniff; he had showered earlier so he didn’t smell like much, and he opened his bedroom door.

Victor looked like a mess. He leaned heavily against the hallway wall, flushed and visibly sweaty, his hair a mess. He was breathing heavily, and when Yuuri had opened the door, Victor’s gaze shot to his face, an uncomfortable expression spreading across his face.

“Oh my God Victor, what’s going on?” Yuuri asked, concern audible in his voice. Victor clasped a hand over his mouth and nose, grabbing Yuuri’s wrist and dragging him wordlessly from his room. Yuuri let Victor lead him until they stood outside Victor’s room, when he stopped.

“Victor, what are you doing? Say something!”

Victor leaned slightly towards Yuuri, and Yuuri stiffened when he realised Victor was sniffing him. “I’m sorry Yuuri, it’s just, I felt like that spray in your room was going to kill me. I just wanted to tell you something, I hope you don’t mind if I tell you here.” Yuuri tilted his head, and Victor continued. “I need your help with something.”

“Yuuri, my heat is starting. Can you keep me company, just for a while?”

Yuuri wasn’t sure he understood what Victor was saying. He had been so certain Victor was an alpha...

“I’m sorry, if you don't want to, you can leave...” began Victor, but Yuuri cut him off.

“I’ll help you through it, if you want.” Yuuri was shocked to discover that Victor was an omega, he had spent almost his whole life almost certain he'd figured out the man's status, which had been kept carefully private with constant scent blockers and the likes. But he wasn't so shocked that he would refuse this.

“Yes, please, Yuuri, thank you so much," said Victor gratefully.

Yuuri nodded, stepping into Victor’s space, and Victor felt his knees shaking when Yuuri closed his eyes and leaned toward the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. When Yuuri spoke again, his voice sounded slightly deeper. “Victor, I can’t believe you’re an omega. This is more than I ever dreamed of,” he said, and Victor’s breath hitched. Yuuri pulled back, looking into his eyes, so close that Victor could feel his breath. Victor felt excitement and anticipation build in him, setting off another wave of heat, and he felt his body flushing hot before he registered slick seeping from him.

Yuuri felt himself growing aroused when Victor shuddered visibly and a rich scent that Yuuri realised was Victor’s omega scent flooded his nostrils, and he could barely refrain from slamming him against the wall right there. Yuuri pushed past Victor, letting himself into the spare room, and felt the air escape his lungs when he saw the state the room was in. Everything smelled strongly of something that Yuuri could only describe as _Victor_ , and the bed was piled with spare blankets and clothes. He inhaled deeply, feeling the scent clouding his mind almost immediately with how intense it was in the room.

He distantly registered Victor closing the door behind them, but paid him no attention as he crossed the room in a daze, sinking face-down onto the bed and inhaling the scent like it was all he needed to live. He took a few more deep breaths before he realised he could have at the source, and he pushed himself up, turning to see Victor standing tentatively beside the bed. Yuuri flipped over so he was sitting, and he held out his arms to Victor, who eagerly climbed over Yuuri so he was straddling his lap. Yuuri distantly thought he should be saying something, asking Victor what he was alright with doing, but he was all but scent-drunk and his alpha instincts were quickly surfacing. Victor pressed down against Yuuri’s clothed dick, and Yuuri held back a moan at the sensation, before threading his fingers through the hair at the back of Victor’s head and pulling him in for a kiss.

Their lips met at an awkward angle, and Victor shifted a few times before they could kiss comfortably, their lips moving together. Yuuri felt Victor’s tongue against his lip, and he parted his lips, an unexpected moan coming from his chest when their tongues brushed together. Yuuri realised they had been grinding against each other, and he lightly pushed Victor off to pull his sweatpants and sleep shirt off. Victor clumsily pushed his own pants off, and Yuuri turned to kiss him again, lying over Victor and running his hands over his sides as they made out.

“Ah, Yuuri,” said Victor, looking at him with glassy eyes. He reached down, his head falling back and a small moan escaping him as he touched himself. Yuuri glanced between them before grasping Victor’s wrist and moving it above his head.

“No, only I get to touch you,” he said dominantly, his inhibitions lost in the heat of it. Victor replied with an incoherent moan, and Yuuri said “Keep it there” before releasing his hand and shifting down Victor’s body. He pushed against Victor’s inner thighs, and Victor eagerly spread his legs, revealing his wet hole. Yuuri wasted no time in licking over him, the taste of his slick fuelling Yuuri’s arousal. He sucked on one of his fingers before slipping it into Victor, and then he licked over Victor’s dick. Victor called out when Yuuri sucked his dick into his mouth, and Yuuri looked up at him before sliding his mouth all the way over it, his nose brushing against a neatly trimmed expanse of silver hair. Victor’s underdeveloped omega dick could fit snugly into Yuuri’s mouth, just brushing the back of his throat, and Yuuri comfortably sucked him for a short while before pulling off and moving back, taking his finger from where he’d been sliding it slowly in and out of Victor and replacing it with his mouth.

He moaned at the taste of the slick that had built up, shutting his eyes tight and pushing his tongue against the ring of muscle, trying to get more. His tongue slipped inside Victor, and Victor jolted, moaning loudly, a hand clasping in Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri moved his tongue inside Victor, moaning against him when Victor clenched and Yuuri tasted more slick on his tongue. He pulled back, slipping his finger back in with another finger beside it, and moved up to pull Victor into a kiss. Victor moaned when he tasted himself in Yuuri’s mouth, sucking on Yuuri’s tongue filthily.

Victor broke the kiss to moan, pressing against Yuuri’s hand and begging him for more. Yuuri felt an impossible burst of further arousal, easily slipping a third finger in, which had Victor panting his name and moaning loudly. “God, Victor, if you could hear yourself moaning right now,” said Yuuri. Victor choked off a moan to say “How do I sound? Tell me what I sound like.”

Yuuri curled his fingers inside Victor, causing Victor to arch his back and moan Yuuri’s name. Before he could stop himself, Yuuri blurted out “You sound like you’re in porn or something.”

Victor clenched around Yuuri’s fingers, his hands running all over Yuuri’s body. “Yuuri, please, I need you to fuck me,” he said, slipping a hand down to brush his fingers over Yuuri’s dick. Yuuri moved his fingers inside Victor, making sure he was stretched enough, before pressing the head against Victor’s slick entrance. A wave of clarity ran through his mind, and he pulled away. “Victor, do you have any condoms?” Yuuri said, struggling to control himself. Victor shook his head, his hips jerking before he reached down and started to finger himself. Yuuri slapped Victor’s hand away, drawing Victor’s attention.

“Yuuri,” Victor whined. “Please, I need your knot. I’ll do anything,” he begged, and Yuuri tried not to think about how the pleading tone in Victor’s voice went straight to his dick.

“No, I’m... I won’t risk getting you pregnant, we need to use protection before my knot goes anywhere,” said Yuuri firmly, using an alpha tone to make Victor listen to him. Victor shook his head, one hand sliding between his legs before he slammed it back onto the bed when he remembered Yuuri had told him not to. The tone of Yuuri’s voice cut through the haze of Victor’s heat, and he managed enough coherence to explain in as few words as possible that he can’t fall pregnant because of an internal deformity common in male omegas.

Yuuri looked at him in silence for a moment, contemplating the information, before kneeling between Victor’s legs, hitching his ass up and slowly pressing his dick into him. Victor let out a long moan, before pushing himself into a sitting position with his legs wrapped around Yuuri’s waist, grinding against the base of Yuuri’s dick where a knot was beginning to form.

“Yuuri, I want you to fuck me,” said Victor. “Fuck me so hard, I wanna feel your knot filling me up,” he gasped, and Yuuri felt everything go hazy with lust as he pushed Victor off him, shoving against the mattress so hard he bounced a little before climbing over him and pushing Victor’s knees towards his chest as he sunk his dick into Victor. They kissed each other dirty before Yuuri planted his hands on the mattress to lever himself up, and began fucking Victor into the mattress.

Yuuri couldn’t get enough of the way Victor’s head was thrown back, the sound of Victor moaning and calling Yuuri’s name, the scent of slick and sex and Victor making the air feel thick. He leaned in, not slowing the pumping of his hips, to press his nose against Victor’s neck where the scent was strong and fresh. Yuuri ran his tongue over Victor’s neck, and moaned at the dizzying realisation of how much Victor must trust him to be so vulnerable in front of him, completely exposed and raw and open, just for Yuuri. He sucked lightly on the skin of Victor’s neck, briefly entertaining the idea of biting down, leaving a mark that everyone could see, leaving his scent in Victor’s very pores, claiming Victor as his alone.

But he wouldn’t do that unless he was more than certain Victor wanted him to, so he moved down to Victor’s chest instead, biting and sucking a hickeys into his skin a safe distance from his scent glands. Yuuri could feel his knot begin to swell and he fucked Victor on it a few times before it caught inside him, when Yuuri reached between them, taking Victor’s small, hard dick in his hand and jerking it a few times before Victor came, clear omega come dribbling over Yuuri’s hand as he moaned and clenched hard around Yuuri’s dick and rapidly swelling knot, his back arching and his nails scraping red lines down Yuuri’s back.

Yuuri fucked Victor through his orgasm before coming, the sensation of his come spurting deep inside Victor and his knot shifting making Victor shudder through a weak second orgasm, his ass weakly clenching around Yuuri as he ground his knot inside Victor. Yuuri panted for breath as his head slowly cleared, his hips involuntarily jerking forward every few moments at weak aftershocks of Victor’s orgasm, and he felt embarrassment creeping into him. Whenever Yuuri had sex, it unleashed a foreign side of him, one that he now thought of as his Eros, and he would do and say things his everyday self wouldn’t dream of saying aloud or actually doing.

He sat up awkwardly, his face heating with a blush as he took in the bite marks littered across Victor’s chest and the light pink mark around his scent gland where Yuuri had teased and sucked on the skin. He then looked down, pulling his hips back as far as he could and running a finger over where Victor’s ass was stretched around his knot, dark pink and slick. Victor groaned, opening his eyes to look down at Yuuri.

“Yuuri, what are you doing? Cuddle me,” he demanded, and Yuuri chuckled before carefully turning Victor’s hips, wincing as the movement twisted his knot slightly, and gingerly shifting them until they were lying on their sides and he could spoon Victor. He ended up with his face awkwardly pressed against the back of Victor’s shoulder, their height differences causing trouble, but it was better than their previous position. Yuuri’s knot usually lasted longer than average, and he knew it was best to get comfortable while they waited it out.

“Why didn’t you claim me?” Asked Victor casually, and Yuuri raised himself on his elbow to look at Victor in confusion. Victor twisted to meet Yuuri’s gaze, careful to keep their hips together, and gave him a questioning look.

“I mean, if you didn’t want to I understand, I just thought it was given you’d claim me if you knot me,” Victor went on, before returning to the way he had been lying. Yuuri lay back down as well, wrapping an arm around Victor’s waist and pressing their bodies closer together.

“I wanted to be sure you wanted it before I did,” clarified Yuuri. “I can claim you now that we’re coherent, if you want,” he added with a chuckle.

“I do want that,” said Victor, and Yuuri felt his heart beat faster.

“Like, right now?” Yuuri asked, his voice wavering.

“As soon as you want to, Yuuri,” replied Victor.

Yuuri brought one hand up, nervously running his fingers over the bottom of Victor’s neck. “Should I bite you from here, or do you want it on the front?” he asked, feeling slightly nervous. He had never bitten an omega’s neck before - Victor was actually the first omega he’d had sex with, but he had heard that it was an intense experience for both parties.

“I think, from the front might be better,” replied Victor after a while. “Whenever you want to,” he assured. Yuuri wondered if Victor was also nervous. With his face this close to the other man’s neck, he could smell a very slight change in his scent, and he wondered what it meant. Eventually, Yuuri’s knot shrunk enough for him to pull out, and he licked at and pushed his tongue into Victor’s loose, sloppy hole, eating him out until he came again, before laying him on his back and stretching over him.

Yuuri wasn’t going to fuck Victor again, he wouldn’t be able to get hard until his knot had completely retracted and it would be a considerable amount of time before he would be able to pop a knot again, so they simply made out lazily, being gratuitous with their tongue action and running their hands over one another’s bodies.

After a short while, Yuuri pulled away. “I wanna bite you now,” he said, his gaze flitting between Victor’s wet lips and his darkened eyes. Victor nodded enthusiastically, and Yuuri slipped downwards to nibble lightly at Victor’s neck. Victor’s breath hitched, and Yuuri felt him sliding his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri nuzzled around Victor’s neck for a while until he found the spot where his scent was concentrated. Yuuri pressed his tongue over the spot, feeling Victor’s gland, swollen from his heat, a small bump beneath his skin. Yuuri sucked a light hickey onto the skin, teasing Victor with the bite until Victor asked him in a desperate voice to “Bite me already!”

Yuuri took a deep breath, closing his eyes and taking the skin of Victor’s neck between his teeth. Victor arched his back and gasped beneath Yuuri, and Yuuri took it as encouragement, biting down until he tasted blood against his tongue. The taste of blood unsettled him, and he almost pulled away when the pure pheromones pumping from Victor’s scent gland hit him. He moaned, licking over the bite and sucking on it again, his nails digging into Victor’s skin where he was clutching him. Yuuri realised he was somehow hard again, even though that was impossible, and he ground down against Victor. His head was swimming with a million sensations as he came like a teenager after just grinding on Victor, and he distantly registered the scent of slick over the powerful scent of Victor’s gland, and when he finally managed to bring himself to pull away from Victor he realised Victor was holding their bodies together in a vice-like grip, moaning, his eyes glazed and his jaw slack.

“Victor,” said Yuuri when he had caught his breath. “Victor, are you okay?”

Victor slowly regained composure, before his grip on Yuuri’s waist loosened. “I came, I’ve never come so hard before in my life,” he said, his face flushing even more. He reached up to gingerly touch the angry red mark on his neck, before pressing his fingers against it, and then holding his hand to his face. He sucked on his fingers, and Yuuri distantly wondered if this heat had driven him completely out of his mind, or if he was always like this.

**Author's Note:**

> *throws this on the internet and runs away*


End file.
